All I know is a simple name
by dontmakeitrain
Summary: "It could change everything! " Spencer told him in a whisper. She held his hands tightly as she looked into his eyes and said, "but I need you to let me go. And I need you to promise that you won't follow me."
1. Chapter one

"I told you!" Spencer screeched at her ex-boyfriend, Toby, loudly. She could feel her blood pulse behind her ears. Her heart rate quickening. She paused for a second to inhale some air before continuing, "I told you what happen-"

"Yeah, you said somebody tricked you into finding it and I believe you, " he said. Spencer sighed relieved. He believed her. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him. Or cry her eyeballs out. Or pretend that her life is perfect for a second. She looked at him and opened her mouth but he started speaking before she could. "But ever since that night, the four of you have been acting like..."

"Acting like what?"

"Like Ali is still running things!" He told her. Spencer looked up him. She couldn't believe he had just said that. "Today at school, you sounded just like Ali when you talked to Emily. " Spencer felt the tears form in her eyes but she kept blinking them out.

_It is hidden, and it stays hidden until I want it found. _She had said today.

Spencer remembered Alison's words one day when the five of them were hanging out.

_When I hide something it stays hid, until I want it found. That is why your secrets are safe with me. _

All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him. Sit down next to him and cuddle up with him. Or cry her eyeballs out. Just break down and tell him everything. _Everything_. Or even better than that; kiss him. The tears stung her eyes and made her vision blury. She wanted a hug. She needed one right now. Especially from him.

But she couldn't.

She knew she couldn't be late. Her friends needed her right now. And this was their only shot exposing -A. Finding out who on earth has be threatening them and harassing them.

Then she could cry as much as she wanted. Then she could settle down with him. When this was over, she hoped it would, she could kiss him as much as she wanted or hug without worrying -A could and would hurt him.

"It's not like that! " She said through the tears.

"Then what is it like?" He questioned.

She breathed. Spencer didn't bother debating whether to tell him the truth or not. She knew she couldn't. She knew her friends wouldn't allow her. And even if they did, she knew Toby wouldn't stop asking question. "I can't do this! Don't ask me!"

"Spencer-"

"No! Don't ask me now! Ask me after tonight!" Spencer told him.

"What difference is one night gonna make?"

"It could change everything! " Spencer told him in a whisper. She held his hands tightly as she said, "but I need you to let me go. And I need you to promise that you won't follow me."

* * *

"Oh, my god," Spencer exclaimed through the phone as she shut the door to her car. She pictured her petite friend right now, clasping the phone against her ear right this very moment. "He told your parents?"

"Yeah."

Spencer couldn't stop the smile that was pushing it's way onto her face. She was picturing the whole thing in her mind this very moment. Ezra-Mr. Fitz-standing in front of Ella and Byron Montgomery explaining how (and why) he was seeing their daughter while he was her teacher. God knows if Mike, Aria's brother, was there when the whole thing, listening to Aria say, endless times, I love you to her previous English teacher.

"What happened?" Spencer inquired curiously.

"They sent me to my room," Aria answered.

Spencer stopped in her tracks.

"No," She commented on her friend's response. " No!" She repeated herself. "This is not good!"

Again, she couldn't help but image her friend right this very moment. Probably sitting on the foot of her bed with the phone clutched in her hand and a scowl plastered to her face.

"I'll get out some how," Aria calmed her. "Where's Hanna?"

"On her way, I hope!" Spencer said.

* * *

Toby had no idea how he was going to explain to Spencer this. She made it clear that she didn't want to be followed. And he promised her that he wasn't going to follow her.

But he needed to know what was going on. He had to make sure she was going to be okay. That would be enough to make all of the trouble worth it. He knew Spencer was strong, but he knew that Spencer couldn't take care of herself and stay out of trouble. It was Spencer Hastings he was talking about after all.

He made his way out of his truck and, slowly, he started tiptoeing quietly. He sighed against the cold, thick air.

_What exactly are you getting yourself into, Spencer? _

He searched the area again. He could not tell exactly what he saw due to the darkness surrounding him. He saw a vehicle-a car-ahead of and recognised it immediately. It was Spencer's. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw what was inside. Nothing.

Nothing was inside.

He started walking towards the greenhouse, pretty sure it was where Spencer has gone to.

* * *

"Emily!" Spencer shouted. A tall figure hovered over her friend who lied helplessly on the ground. Spencer breathed, grabbing the first shovel that she found and lunged at -A.

Spencer wasn't sure what she was doing, running to the enemy. She knew she was going to hurt herself; but when she saw a long, shiny knife in his-her-it hand her heart jumped in her chest.

She ran as quick as she could to her friend, but the heavy object that was clutched tightly in her hands slowed down her pace. She held the shovel up in the air and thrashed it against -A's back. She expected her or him to scream in agony but the hooded-figure just straightened up and spun around. Spencer held up the shovel again and slapped it across -A's face. It didn't cause any harm to whoever the hell stood in front of her.

Spencer threw the shovel to the ground and ran breathlessly, like a coward, away from -A. She turned away but the figure pulled her back and she screamed. His or her hand clasped her neck and tightened. She coughed, trying to break free but her arms and legs and her whole body felt numb.

Emily was shouting her name loudly and she was pretty sure she heard Aria's voice call her again.

But the other voice she knew better than anyone's sent a shiver up and down her spine and she felt the hair behind her neck stand.

She felt -A's hand loosen and her body fall to the ground. Her vision was blurred but she knew she saw Toby run after -A.

Spencer lifted herself off the ground and ran out of the greenhouse after the boy with the piercing blue eyes.

"Toby!" She screamed his name. "Toby!"

Her throat throbbed as she screamed endless times through her tears. Her face felt warm. Really warm. Her cheeks were burning with the hot tears that ran down her face. She covered her mouth to stop the countless coughs. Her throat was aching.

"Toby!"


	2. Chapter two

Spencer avoided Toby for the next two days. She didn't pick up the phone when he called her. She didn't reply to any of his text messages.

It was killing her.

She really wanted to talk to him. She needed to. But she also needed to avoid all of the questions he might-and will-ask her if she just simply showed up at his porch. She didn't want to lie anymore; to anyone. Especially him.

She always thought of him. Of his blue eyes that she wanted to look at. Of him running after A. She wanted everything to be over soon. They had A's cell phone, and Caleb was working on it, trying to get into it as fast as possible.

But Spencer Hastings didn't need A to make her life miserable.

Her grades were starting to slip. Instead of a straight A+ on her English essays, she got a C. And in her maths test, instead of getting ninety-nine point nine percent, she received eighty-three percent. She began handing in her assignments late.

She was a mess.

She had texted her friends, Aria, Hanna and Emily, asking them to _hang out_ together sometime, watch a movie or sit around or go the the mall.

_Aria: Sorry Spence, but I am really, really busy right now and besides, I am grounded, remember._

_Hanna: With Caleb, maybe sometime later._

_Emily: Can't, I have science test coming up next week and I have to study. _

She couldn't get her mind off Toby. She knew she couldn't-shouldn't-avoid him that long. But she couldn't just avoid him then show up at his porch like nothing had ever happened.

Spencer grabbed her phone and held it in her hand. Slowly, she scrolled down to where it said:_ xxToby Cavanaughxx. _She pressed on the contact and slowly lifted the phone up to her ear. She sighed a couple of times, but even exhaling air couldn't lift up the big weight on her chest and shoulders. She didn't think Toby would answer his phone.

She was wrong.

She was so deep in thought she didn't realize he actually picked up.

"Hello," she heard his familiar voice. She inhaled a huge amount of air and held her breath. She never expected him to answer. "Spence? Hello? Spencer, can you hear me?"

Spencer exhaled quickly. _Say something, Spence. Come on. Say something. Damn you, Spencer. He went through hell to make sure you were safe. Doesn't her deserve and answer. _

Spencer covered her mouth with her free hand to stop herself from breathing.

"Listen, Spencer, I... I really, _really_ want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. I-I don't know what is going on between us but-but, Spencer... I love you." Spencer felt tears prick her eyes and she tightened her grip on her mouth. "I love you. And I would do anything to protect you. _ANYTHING_. So... I know you're there. I know that you're there on the other side and I-I just needed you to know that." He said.

"Toby," she whispered, but it was already too late. He had hung up.

She sniffled before lowering the phone away from her ear and sitting at the foot of her bed, sighing quietly.

_ Maybe it is time to time to talk to Toby. And not just through the phone but face-to-face. He deserves answers. After all, he was the one who ran after A in the greenhouse._

_No Spencer. If you tell Toby about A, he might end up like Dr. Sullivan. It is better if he is safe and hates than if he is harmed by A because of you. Don't be an idiot, Spencer. Don't do something you'll end up_ _regreting_.

She argued with herself for the next half hour before getting up and racing to the door.

* * *

Toby sat there in silence as he heard his blind step-sister babble and rattle on to a, clearly, unintrested cab driver. She looked happy. In fact, she looked happier than ever.

He glanced down at his phone. He wasn't expecting Spencer to call or anything, but he also wasn't expecting her to just shut him out that way. He was hurt. And worried.

The cab pulled over at his house, the driver beamed and looked delighted as Jenna, slowly, started to get out, her stick guiding her.

Toby paid the driver then opened the door and got out. He straighted up as he closed the door with loud thump. A figure stood a couple of metres away. Toby wasn't interested in whoever the hell that was, but the fact that the figure wasn't moving at all caught his attention. He turned his head around and was slightly taken aback.

The one person that he couldn't take his mind off stood, gazing at him.

Toby started walking towards her, but she suddenly started walking the other way away from him. He stared at her as she stared running the other way, wondering why he wasn't running after her.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it took me long to update and this chapter wasn't really that good but I have had a lot to wrap my mind around so please just bear with me. Please tell me what you think because I need more reviews to keep going.


	3. Chapter three

Spencer just kept running. She was gasping for air like crazy. Her lungs screamed for air but she was afraid. Afraid that if she stops, she will have to face him. She will have to face Toby.

She had no idea where she was going, but she kept running anyways, urging herself to go fater until her legs stopped her and didn't allow her to go any further. She leaned against a car. Just a random car parked in the spot in front of her.

She turned around, ready to get confronted, but her breath hitched in her throat as she saw no Toby in front of.

This was the part where he runs after her, isn't it? He was supposed to follow her, right? He is supposed to be here.

He was supposed to follow her and she was supposed to tell him that she missed him, and starts breaking down crying. After that, he was supposed to wrap a comforting arm around her and let her cry onto his shoulder and start rocking her back and forth and start whispering, 'it's all right' against her ear.

Then why wasn't this happening yet?

Spencer searched everywhere for him, but she couldn't see him.

And she immediately felt stupid.

How can she expect him to be honest with her when she is not honest with him. That is not how it works. She can't avoid forever, or can she?

She can change her name and runaway, find any town other than Rosewood.

She shook her head feeling stupid again. Running away from Toby is not even case right now.

But she wasn't running away from Toby, she was running away from A, wasn't she?

Spencer shivered as a breeze slapped her across the face. She hadn't realized that she had been so cold until she looked at what she was wearing. While people walked around wearing warm, comfy coats and jackets, she wore a white, big ribbon-designed, long blouse and jeans. She shivered again. Her fingers were cold and were numb, slightly turning blue. She didn't care.

She rubbed her hands together, trying to cause as much friction between them as possible.

* * *

"Toby?"

It was Jenna's voice that pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't realise that he had been rooted in his spot for a few minutes. A part of him thought that Spencer might come back. He wanted to talk to her. God, he missed her.

But she clearly didn't feel the same way.

Toby had never felt so lonely in his entire life.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She questioned him.

Toby didn't feel like answering her, so he just ignored her. He spun around, and was surprised to see Jenna standing just a few inches away from him. Sometimes he wondered what was going on behind these huge sunglasses of hers.

"That was Spencer, wasn't it?" She asked amused.

Once again Toby ignored her. He didn't feel like talking about his ex-girlfriend to anyone. Especially not his creepy blind step-sister. He sighed. Grabbing Jenna's arm, he shoved forward harshly, but not too harsh. He didn't really get a long with Jenna but he would never in his life harm her. After all, she was his sister.

"Hmm," she hummed soundlessly under her breath. "_All I know is a simple name and everything has changed._" She sang. For the past couple of days she has done nothing but sing. Toby breathed quitely, pulling the door knob and opening it for her. "_All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours_." She sang, then laughed under her breath, smiling at him.

Toby shut the door behind him and sank down onto his hands and knees, feeling suddenly breathless. Books were scattered across the floor, but he didn't feel like picking them up or tidying the place. In fact, he didn't feel like doing anything. He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his mind. But he was unable to do so.

When has his life become this complicated?

Toby closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands, trying to keep his mind blank.

A soft knock came from the door. He looked up as if the door would just open if he stared at it.

_What asshole decided to pay a visit just right now?_

Toby walked over to the door and placedhis hand on the door knob and turned it slowly before pulling the door. His mind was still not thinking straight. His eyes were still staring at the ground. Looking up, his stomach lurched as his mouth opened slightly.

She was there. Standing right in front of him. She looked more like an angel than an asshole. And his stomach lurched forward again. He felt like throwing up, but he held himself together. It was her. _It was really her._

He thought of trying to touch her. He wanted to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. Or worse; hallucinating. He thought she might disappear suddenly, and he would be left alone. Again.

But she looked different. Her eyes were slightly red and swollen. Her face looked tired. Her lips were swollen and her hair was messy.

She was a mess.

* * *

**Oh, Spencer is a mess right now. Inside out.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short but this is my first fanfic and I am trying to make it as good as possible. Please review my story and tell me what you think. 'Cause the more reviews i get, the faster I will update. So please, please, please just don't forget to review my story. **

**And the song that Jenna was singing in this chapter was Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran 'cause duh... Ed Sheeran is bAe.**

**Kisses **

**-Katarina. **


	4. Chapter four

There was long pause and none of them knew what to say. Spencer quietly sniffled while Toby kept his eyes on her. He cleared his throat. He tried to find some words and talk to her. He wanted oh in more than just to talk. To to her how much he had missed her. He knew he couldn't just stare at her forever.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Quietly, he cursed himself for the way he spoke to her. He could have just said anything else like, 'hey' or 'how are you?' but no he had to be harsh and rude to the sweetest and most honest person he knows. Well, she is not really the most honest person.

"I... I have-" she stopped. For a second, Toby thought she wasn't going to say anything, but she took a breath and carried on slowly, "I have been pacing around your block for the past two hours trying to just... get myself to talk to you. I have been wanting to talk to you but..."

"Instead you just ran away," he finished for her.

There was another pause followed by silence and then she then nodded.

"Toby," she whispered, gazing down at the floor. There was _another_ pause before she said, "can we please just... talk?" _Yes._ "There is just a lot that I want to talk to you about." _Me too_. "Please. Can we talk?"

_Yes_, he wanted to say. But for some reason he hesitated. He threw a glance at his untidy, messy living room before turning around to look at her. He slipped through the door and shut it quietly, not wanting to attract Jenna's attention.

He walked down the steps of his porch, before taking a seat. Spencer did the same, sitting close to him, but not too close.

None of them spoke. Spencer kept her gaze forward while Toby just kept watching her waiting for her to speak.

"Toby-"

"Why are you here?" He spoke. He wasn't expecting her to say anything and was startled when she spoke. Once again, he cursed himself for speaking at the same time. Now, he might never know what she was going to say.

She sniffled then spoke again. "because I missed you." She said shrugging her shoulders. He looked at her to see if that was just a gesture but he couldn't really tell.

He wanted to smile at that, but he didn't. He couldn't. "I missed you too," he told her.

He didn't know what came over him and what he was doing, but he reached out for her hand. He touched it lightly and shivered, pulling his hand quickly.

"Oh my god, your hands are so cold," he said to her.

Her fingers were slightly blue. Her hands were freezing! F-R-E-E-Z-I-N-G! He looked up and down at what she was wearing. She was wearing the same thing she was wearing earlier. A white blouse and jeans. He slowly raised his hand and touched her cheek.

"God, you are _freezing_! Did you-did you walk all the way over here wearing _this_?" He asked her, but she didn't reply. "You have been walking around for the past two hours in _this_?" Still no reply.

But he knew the answer was yes.

Slowly, he slid his jacket off his arms. Shrugging it off, he gave it to Spencer.

When she made no effort to take it, he slid it across her shoulders and inched a little closer to her. She sniffled again and all he wanted to do was just hold her.

"Spencer-"

"I know you are going to ask me about that night in the greenhouse so just get on with it," she snapped, looking up at him.

Toby took a breath.

"What happened there exactly? Who exactly was I running after?" He asked.

There was another long pause and silence.

Silence.

More silence.

Toby realized that she wasn't going to answer his question.

"Listen, I know that I promised you to not follow you, but I just couldn't help it. I had to make sure you were okay. Yes, I broke my promise, and I would do that again and again if I had the chance to protect you."

"Toby," she began. "There is just so much going on right now. There is a lot that I want to tell you about. But... I just... I just can't."

"Can't? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, trying to sound light but failing.

"It means that I care about you!" She exclaimed. "It means that you matter to me. I want to protect you!" She said. _Protect me?_ He wanted to say, but he didn't allow himself to do that. "I want to protect you because I care about you." She said, her voice breaking at the end.

Toby looked up at her and was startled to see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am sorry," she said, turning her face away from him-as if he hasn't already seen the tears-and rubbing them quickly with the tip of her hands.

"It's fine," he said. She turned to face him again. _Damn it, why is she so beautiful even when she is crying?_ He inched closer to her and wiped of the dried tears of her cheek. She didn't move. "That's the most emotion I've seen from you in days."

"I haven't seen you in days," she said.

He pulled his hands away and rested his elbows on his knees, lowering his head. "And whose fault is that? I have tried calling you. You didn't pick up the phone."

"Spencer?" He mumbled in a low voice, and the sound of her name in his mouth was so intimate that a shudder ran up her spine.

"Yes," she said.

"What are we exactly?" He asked her. "What is happening to us? What is going to happen to_ us? You and I?_"

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it quickly. First, she had to answer the question herself.

_Well, we aren't together yet we aren't broken up so-_

"I don't know," she said.

"So..." he said, sitting up. She could see the hope gleaming in his eyes and she swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to hold herself together.

"Toby," she began, shaking her head and blinking quickly to keep the tears from coming. Her breath hitched in her throat. "I-I don't think we should see each other."

"What?" He tried to keep his voice from cracking and even.

"I," she took a deep breath. "T-Toby... I think we should just be... friends."

"Friends?" He asked. "When you say friend you mean friends? Friends as in... just friends?"

"Yes," she said, sniffing the tears. "Just friends." At that her voice broke and she quickly stood up, throwing him one last glance before running away, the tears pricking her eyes.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately I just kind of spaced out and I just... stopped writing but I will keepwriting and updating if you just keep reviewing so don't forget to review my story and tell me what you think. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter five

Spencer cursed herself. She cursed herself for being so stupid and suggesting to Toby to become just friends. She cursed her school for not making things any easier for her. She cursed A for making her life a living hell. She cursed her life for being so complicating.

She also almost cursed Toby for... just being Toby.

_Almost_.

She, again, was a mess.

She still hadn't told her friends about her little visit to Toby's house. She wanted to tell them that they broke up, but then again; they were never really seeing each other. Besides, her friends are already dealing with breakups and other things in their lives.

Sometimes, when she would wake at night having nightmares about Toby (they were more like dreams) she would wear his jacket and cry herself to sleep. The one he gave to her that day-night-on his porch.

Or when she missed him, she would just wear it, inhaling his scent like she was doing now.

She thought about returning it-the jacket-to him. Maybe that would give her a reason to talk to him, or even better; see him.

He hadn't called her or texted her and she was anxious for some reason. But after her little 'let's just be friends' scene, she didn't think Toby would want to see her, talk to her.

_Maybe he had moved on with his life. Maybe he found someone else to share his popcorn with during a movie. Maybe he found someone else to kiss or to drive to school._

Spencer pushed the thought away.

It has only been one week. And even if he found someone else to kiss or to share his popcorn with, it was none of her business. She was the one who broke up with him. But then _again_, they were never really seeing each other to begin with.

Spencer closed her eyes, visualizing Toby kissing another girl. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she wanted to cry. But she didn't. She knew she would never be able to love any other boy the way she loved Toby.

She felt like throwing up.

Spencer grabbed her phone. She wanted to talk to Toby but she didn't know what to say. She pressed the phone against her ear and, for some reason, she hoped he wouldn't pick up the phone.

Again, he did.

"Hey," she heard his muffled voice.

"Toby, hi! I didn't expect you to pick up because I... anyway this is Spencer just in case you didn't know or-"

"Spencer, hey! How is you? I mean, how are you? How are you? Please don't mind my grammar. I haven't seen you in weeks. I mean, in a week. I am sorry I was just... I just woke up and," he paused, and Spencer heard him breathe in. "Why are you calling? Not that it bothers me. It doesn't. At all."

She could hear him smile through the phone, although how? She didn't know.

"Your jacket. You forgot your jacket. I mean I forgot to give it to you. Do you want it? I mean, of course you want it, it is yours. So should I swing by your place tonight? Tomorrow? Give it to you?"

"No, it's fine. You could keep it. I am picturing you in it right now. Bet you look stunning." He said. He coughed suddenly. "Sorry. It is just something I am used to."

"It is okay," she said.

"How are you Spence? I mean Spencer? How are you?"

"I am fine."

"Good."

Spencer felt rude when she didn't ask him how he was. "How are you?

She thought she heard him shrug. "Fine." He said. "Actually... I feel miserable."

At that she felt guilty.

"So," he said. "I'll see you soon. Or I won't. Doesn't matter." He paused. "Actually, it does... matter. Not seeing you." He sighed. "Bye."

"Wait!" Spencer wanted to stop herself before she let her thoughts travel out loud, but she couldn't. "Maybe we could do something today. I don't know. Go to the movies or... huh! There is that AMAZING planetarium I used to go to when I was a kid. It is AMAZING. We could go there tonight."

"Really?" He asked.

"YES! Really! I mean," she said, "if that is okay with you."

"It is fine. It is more than fine. I would love to, actually."

She smiled through the phone. "Great. I'll see you tonight then."

"What time?" He inquired. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Toby, it's not a date. You don't have to."

She heard him breath. "Oh, I know. I just... thought I should, you know be nice."

At that, Spencer smiled. "Thank you. So, I'll text you the address and details."

"Right."

Bye," she said.

She hung up, her cheeks flushed and a smile kept growing wider and wider on her face (if that was even possible). She quickly typed in the address of the planetarium and the time.

_Toby: Thanks._

_Spencer: Oh, and Toby?_

_Toby: Yeah?_

_Spencer: You could pick me up at six._

* * *

Spencer felt like flying.

She felt happy. Really happy. She felt so thrilled that every time she would try to apply mascara onto her face, she'd mess it all up and start all again. But it didn't matter.

_It isn't a date_, she would remind herself from time to time. She wasn't the type of girl that would wash her face with make up and dress up like a barbie doll. But today was different. A good different.

_It isn't a date._

_It is not a date._

_It is not._

"Hey, Spence," Spencer whipped her head around.

"Aria! Hanna! What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mom let us in. We thought we'd come here see you," Aria told her.

Both of the girls, Aria and Hanna, stepped into the room, coming to stand beside Spencer. She loved knowing that her friends were here for her, but right now, she didn't want to explain where she was going and who she was meeting with.

Spencer turned around and continued battling with her hair. So far, she wasn't going anywhere, she was losing. If she had just took care of her appearance the past week, she wouldn't be in this mess she is in.

Spencer was so deep in thought she didn't listen to a word Hanna was saying. She was talking about a guy her mom was into and an apple.

_And after we're done with the planetarium we'll go for a walk in the woods. I will start hallucinating noises and he'll put his arm around me protectively like he always does and try to calm me down and the we'll start making out in the woods!_

_Wait, what?_

"Emily said he looked horrendous!"

"Yeah, well at least he will be safe," Aria told the blond.

"Spence, what do you think?"

"I think it would be utterly romantic!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer could you please concentrate?" Hanna said.

Spencer turned round. She blinked a couple of times, her cheek warm and realized she was thinking out loud. She sighed and tried to not think about Toby. But it was impossible.

"Sorry. What were we discussing?" She asked.

"Um, hello, haven't you been listening. We are discussing Toby!"

Spencer froze in her spot._ Toby. Toby. Toby._ The name wasn't unfamiliar to her, but she hadn't heard anyone say it in days except for herself. Did something happen? God, what happened? Did A hurt Toby? She was supposed to keep him safe! God, she was so stupid to think this would actually work!

She breathed. "What about him?"

Aria came to rub her shoulder. "Emily told us you two broke up."

Spencer frowned. "She did?"

"Yeah."

"And how would she know?" Spencer asked.

"Toby told her," Hanna shrugged. "She told us she ran into him in The Brew. She said he looked miserable."

Spencer felt a big pit of guilt in her stomach. She turned around and straightened her bluish-purplish dress. "Well, he should really move on." Spencer shrugged, trying to act normal. "I did."

"You did not just say that!" Aria said.

"Don't you look fancy," her blond friend said, who looked at her other friend's outfit and then at her own. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No," Spence lied.

"Are you meeting someone?" Hanna asked. "Are you meeting a boy!"

Hanna and Aria exchanged glances at each other before they frowned. That was exactly why she didn't want her friends here.

"Oh my God, Spence, how could you be so insensitive? We are telling you that Toby has been bawling his eyes for the past week and you have already found yourself another date?"

"Hanna-"

At that Spencer's phone beeped. She ran to it and took it. It was a message from Toby. Spencer beamed and smiled at the text he sent.

"Who was that?" Hanna asked.

"Hmm?" Spencer hummed. "Oh, it is just my mom."

Aria stepped forward, standing next to the blond. "LIAR!" The tiny girl screamed. "Why would your mom text you and she is sitting downstairs hooked to some T.V. show about... what was it about anyways?" She looked at Hanna. "Whatever." She said quickly. "Spence, there is something you are not telling us."

"Guys-"

"You still didn't answer my question," Hanna said. "Where are you going?"

Spencer felt pressured. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to mouth something that could get Toby in trouble (somehow).

"I am meeting Toby!"

And she failed.

"Excuse me?" Hanna said.

"He called me and I thought both of us could hang out together just as friends!"

Both girls blinked at her.

"He called you? Or did you call him?" Hanna said.

Aria was next to speak. "Okay you are crazy if you think that A won't know about this. He or she will just find out and hurt you! Or Toby so-"

"Aria! Thank you for your concern!"

Spencer's phone buzzed again, indicating that Toby was here. She smiled again, then grabbed her purse and threw her phone in it. She turned around to see Hanna and Aria, both looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Look, guys, we are so close to figuring out who A is. I can feel it. And by the time we know who that person is, I don't want Toby to find himself another girlfriend or go back to banging Jenna," Spencer said.

Aria frowned. "You did not just say that!"

"Actually I did," Spencer told her friend.

"Yeah and what happened to '_he should move on I did?_'" Hanna asked.

"Well I didn't," Spencer said. "So I will see you guys later. Please, don't call me or text me because..." she sighed. "Just don't."

She made her way to the door before Hanna stopped her saying, "if you end up making out, please just snap a photo and send it to me!"

And Spencer turned around and left.


	6. Chapter six

"Spencer Hastings, you better tell me everything that happened," Aria told her friend. "IN DETAIL!"

Spencer had just came back from her date-which she insisted was not a date-with Toby. She didn't want to be left alone in her house since none of her family was there and so she went to Aria's house. It was eleven thirty and all Spencer wanted to do was sleep.

"Aria, can we please do this later. Tomorrow? Please I want to sleep. Hanna will probably want to hear about how my date went," Spencer groaned.

"No! No, no, no! You have to tell me-hold on a second! Did you just say DATE?" Aria screeched. Spencer groaned again.

"Fine," Spencer gave up. "I'll tell you everything on one condition."

"Okay!" Aria sat up.

"A cup of coffee!" Spencer said.

Aria shot out of her spot and raced downstairs. Spencer blushed. She had been pretending to not want to tell Aria about her 'date' with Toby and how will it went but deep down; her insides were crying to tell somebody. Anybody.

Toby had kept calling her things such as beautiful and gorgeous and Spencer didn't need a mirror to know that her face was as red as blood shot eyes. Everything had gone so smoothly and perfect. She had finally felt complete again.

Aria came back into the room, two cups of coffee in her hands. She passed the largest one to Spencer and settled with a medium sized one.

"You've got your coffee. Now, spill the beans Spence!" Aria instructed.

"Well," Spencer began. "Everything was just... fine."

"But...?"

"But nothing," Spencer told her. "Today was perfect. I had the best time in my life. Today was great that I am afraid that if I close my eyes... everything that had happened would just go away." Spencer said to her friend.

And it was true. Spencer tried to stay awake. She feared that if she closed her eyes for a second-for just a second-everything would come crashing down. And honestly, she didn't think she could handle that.

"Says the person who has been moaning all night to go to sleep sleep," Aria sipped her coffee quietly. "So how was it? Hanging with Toby just as friends?"

"It was different. I have spent a lot of time with him. But today was weird yet... unawkward."

Aria gasped. "I am no dictionary, but as far as I am concerned," she said. "There is no word such as unawkward." Both girls giggled at Spencer's mistake. "So, what did you do?"

"He picked me up at exactly six. He was so sweet. He ran to the door to open it for me like a gentleman," Spencer told her little friend. "We sat so close to each other that... I could tell his heart pounding in chest. Or wait. Or maybe it was mine." Spencer paused. "Did I tell you that we saw Mona there?"

"Seven times and yes Spencer, I've been counting."

* * *

_"When I was younger, my parents always brought me here." Spencer said to him as she bought the tickets. "I hope this is not nerdy to you."_

_"Oh not at all," he said. "I am just really glad that you are here."_

_Spencer couldn't help the smile that was creeping into her face. She __didn't know what she wanted from him. To keep flirting with her that way-and so she would fall for him even harder-or for him to stop she they could really be just friends._

_"Could you excuse me? I just really need to use the restroom," Spencer requested._

_"Oh fine, I'll just... wait for you to come back."_

_Spencer smiled at him before rushing to the __toilet. She looked at herself in the mirror. Spencer knew that she was beautiful. Everybody told her that. Toby. Her friends. Her family (sometimes). Wren. They all told her that she was awfully good-looking. Yet she wasn't sure why she didn't feel that way. Maybe because she was overdressed. Maybe if she had settled with jeans and a shirt then she would feel beautiful._

_She fixed her hair and straightened her dress, pushing a smile onto her face. She pulled her phone out. There were no texts from A. Or Hanna. Or Aria. Not even her parents. She sighed. Not sure if she was glad or not._

_She smiled again and exited the bathroom. She searched the crowd for Toby, and when she spotted him she walked over to him. Only know, he was with a girl. Spencer only saw the back of her her head and at that, her heart leapt out of her chest._

_Was she Toby's new girlfriend? _

_Did Toby come here with her or the other girl._

_Who is she?_

_"Spence!" Toby looked up to see Spencer confused and scared. _

_Spencer walked over to them. "Hello."_

_The other girl turned around and Spencer saw her face. __Spencer calmed her nerves. It was Mona Vanderwaal. She was dating Noel Kahn. She wanted to hug Mona for being Mona. She was really glad it was only her._

_"Spencer! Hi! What are you doing her?" Mona asked._

_"Nothing. I-I came here with Toby," Spencer __explained._

_"Oh!" Mona said. "Wait! I thought you two broke up."_

_And how would you know? Spencer wanted to ask. Maybe Hanna had told her. After all, the two of them had been best friends ever since... Spencer couldn't even tell. Toby on the other hand wasn't really glad hearing the words broke up. Whenever someone reminded him that he and Spencer weren't together anymore, it was like a punch in the jaw._

_"Yeah," Toby said. "We-we are."_

_"Oh, I thought so," she replied._

_"And, how would you you know?" Spencer asked._

_At that Mona laughed, shaking her head __uncontrollably. "How? I am Mona. I know everything."_

_Toby chuckled at that. Spencer on the other hand didn't find it funny. That phrase hit her like a wrecking ball. She heard that, didn't she? That phrase. She heard it before._

_"So, I am going __to see __you tomorrow. The day after. Whatever. Doesn't matter," she said, before smirking at them and leaving quietly._

* * *

"He was very weird tonight. He was into these lame jokes like 'if you ever get cold, just stand in the corner of the room, it is usually ninety degrees,'" Spencer said.

Aria looked at her blankly. "I don't get it."

Spencer laughed. "Apparently, when he grows up, he wants a job cleaning mirror, it is something he can really see himself doing."

Aria thought for a moment, then burst into laughter. "That's funny."

"And lame!"

* * *

_"Okay, what is up with you and these lame jokes?" Spencer asked in-between laughs._

_"Errr," he paused for a second. "Nothing."_

_They both walked over to Spencer's house. She kept saying stuff about constellations even though she knew he wasn't even listening._

_"I had fun today," Toby said to her._

_"Me too."_

_"Okay, I know we are not together and I am not supposed to say this but," he breathed deeply. "This whole planetarium thing was boring. But you looked beautiful today and I would have spent the whole boring lecture staring at you if __that wouldn't make you think I was a freak."_

_Spencer blushed and quickly laughed, trying simply not grab him and kiss him._

_"Well, I should go," Spencer said. She walked over and slipped through the door quickly. _

_Toby just kept staring after her. A part of him was glad he was able to spend the night sharing an armrest with her not alone trying to scratch his eyes out. But the other part just felt empty. _

_His face lit up when Spencer came out again. _

_"No one is in there, I am probably __going to Aria's," she said, making her way ahead of him._

_He didn't move from his spot._

_"Come on, why don't you walk me home. Well, not home. To Aria?" She asked._

_"Actually, I have to go. It's getting pretty late and my dad would be __furious," he said._

_Spencer felt her stomach flip. "Oh. Well I will see you soon." She said. "We should really do this again."_

_He smiled at her. "Sure."_

_She turned around. But first, she had to do something. She spun around again, walking over to Toby who hadn't moved at all. It was all so sudden and she wasn't thinking. Her brain wasn't processing. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Just a soft peck on the cheek. It all happened so fast yet so slow._

_She pulled back after a bit. "Goodbye Toby."_

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but I had exams and I needed to be focused so, there you go. Chapter six. Oh and by the way, I am writing another Spoby fanfic so if you want to check it out when I am done. Please, please, please review because if I want to know if you guys like my fanfic because if you don't then I will just stop writing it.**


	7. Chapter seven

**I am back with a new chapter.**

* * *

It was just like a puzzle. Putting the pieces together wasn't hard, it was just finding the right piece in the right place.

Spencer felt utterly stupid. How could she have missed it. Mona was A. She had to be. It had to be her. Someone who hated Alison so much. Someone who hated Alison's posse so much. Yet none of the girls suspected her.

Spencer was shivering, thinking that sweet, popular Mona could torment her and her friends. She was Hanna's best friend. How could she. She ran Hanna over with a car.

She tried to call Emily and Aria-she couldn't tell Hanna that her best friend was the one tormenting them. She had to she sure-but both of them didn't answer. And then for some reason, she wanted to call Toby. But every time her thumb hovered over his phone number, she reminded herself that they were 'just friends' and she couldn't call him whenever she pleased.

When she was certain that none of them (Emily and Aria) were going to answer. She drove to Aria's house, but she wasn't there. Spencer just assumed that she was with Mr. Fitz or something. So she drove to Emily's. When she got there, Emily was just getting into her car.

"Emily!" Spencer called.

Emily looked up then sighed and got out of her car. Spencer ran to her.

"Hey, sorry, I have to-"

"I know who A is!" Spencer shouted.

Emily stopped in her tracks, raising her eyebrows at Spencer, she grabbed her by the elbow to her car.

Spencer breathed. "Mona is A!"

Emily looked at her startled. "You are seriously wasting my time with this? I have swim practice!"

"Emily listen-"

Emily rolled her eyes at her. "Okay, I have better things to do and listen to than you. When you snap out to reality, you can give me a call."

Spencer shook her head. "You don't understand. Last night, I had a date with Toby and Mona was there and she knew somehow that we broke up and first I thought Hanna told her but Hanna didn't find out until she and Aria came to visit me and Hanna was with Aria and Mona said that she was Mona and that she knew everything which was something A would say!"

"Okay, first, breathe," Emily instructed. "Second, just because Mona said that sentence and knew about you and Toby doesn't mean she is A. Toby could have told her. They're friends. And third, Hanna and Aria knew about you and Toby and I didn't! You know I am also your best friend, Spence!"

"I am sorry-"

"And last..." she paused then got into her car real quick. Spencer was too startled that she didn't realise that Emily was gone until she couldn't even locate the car.

"Emily!"

But Emily was already gone. Spencer just stood there. She didn't know how long she stood there until a figure approached her. Spencer turned around and stared at the tall figure that just completely blocked the sun.

"Hey you!" Toby smiled at her.

"Toby, hi! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, I live here," he pointed at his house.

"Right."

Spencer felt even more stupid, so she just smiled at him quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have to ask you a question," she said. "Suppose you were a girl and you best friend's best friend is harassing you and your best friends. But you didn't know that your best friend's best friend was the one harassing you. What do you do? Do you tell your best friend or do you just stand and watch the evil best friend hurt you best friends." She stopped a little. "These are a lot of best friends."

He laughed. "Is everything okay? Is someone harassing your best friend?"

Oh crap, she basically told him about A.

"I have to go," She said.

"Spence, wait-"

"I'll see you later!" she said before leaping forward and hugging him quickly before disappearing.

* * *

**Okay, I get it. I haven't updated at ALL. That is because, I travelled to France and there was NO wifi there! Can you believe that? Two months without wifi? How am I still alive? Anyway, sorry for the crappy short chapter but I think I am going to stop writing for a while. Unless I get more reviews, bye-bye story. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter eight

**New chapter!**

* * *

Spencer kept driving around town feeling completely useless. She told Emily about Mona and Emily practicality called her a paranoid liar. What would Hanna do? Gosh, this was so messed up.

Mona had to be A. Mona was smart, and quite the b**ch sometimes. She was Hanna's best friend.

But she had to make sure. She needed proof.

She called Aria a couple of times, but Aria didn't answer, so she just texted her.

Spencer:_ where are you? We need to talk now. Now. Like now now. This cannot wait. I think I know who A is. _

Spencer looked at the screen a wrote,_ I do know who A is_.

She put her phone in her pocket and rested her head on the steering wheel. When her phone buzzed she grabbed it furiously and looked at the text expecting Aria to be all 'meet in my house' or 'we have to talk.'

But it wasn't Aria. It was Toby.

_Are you okay? I am really worried._

She sighed_. _She loved him. LOVED. But he worried about her a lot, which actually made her worried herself since she didn't worry about herself that much. She sighed again. And again. And again. Until she found it hard to breathe.

She looked up and saw Aria. She was laughing and smiling with someone. First, Spencer thought she was speaking to Mr. Fitz, but when she looked closely she saw Hanna.

She didn't know what to do so she just wrote to Toby, _yeah I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. Love you!_

She sent the message then realised that she couldn't talk to to Toby or text him as if he was her boyfriend, so she just mentally kicked herself then jumped out of the car, running to Aria and Hanna.

"Aria!" Spencer screeched.

Aria looked up then beamed. "Han, look it's Spencer." She said to Hanna. "Hey Spencer."

Spencer stopped breathless, debating how she should deliver the shocking theory to Aria.

"Someone is a little out of it today," Hanna said. "Are you okay, Spencer?"

"Fine," Spencer said rather quickly. She turned to Aria. "I have been trying to call you all day. Where were you?" She interrogated her tiny friend. Aria opened her mouth but Spencer cut her off. "Doesn't matter. I sent you some text messages. Haven't you read them?"

Aria shook her head.

"Read them!" Spencer instructed.

Aria pulled out her phone, glancing down at it. She kept scrolling then stared at the screen before looking up at her.

"Seriously?" She asked quickly. Spencer nodded.

"Yes seriously," Spencer said.

Hanna looked at both of them, confused at what they were saying. "Okay what is going on?"

"I need to talk to Aria," Spencer asked.

Hanna shrugged. "Okay. Talk."

Spencer looked at Hanna, who stood casually in her spot. "Alone, Han. So could you like not be here right now."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows at Spencer, whatever the brunette had to say she could say it to the both of them, right? Hanna on the other hand looked a bit hurt. "Alone? Um, no Spence. We don't do secrets. If it is so important like for example, you fought with Toby and you two broke up, then I should be here to support you. And if it is something not important then I don't see why I shouldn't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hanna, I want you to know that I love you and I care about you and I want the best for you. So... please," Spencer continued begging.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hanna challenged.

"It means you have to trust me," Spencer said

"Trust is earned, not given," she said crossing her arms over chest.

"Okay, now you just sound like Toby," Spencer said shaking her head.

"Do I, Spence, do I really?" She said, gazing deeply, very deeply in Spencer's eyes, soon she gave up, sighing deeply. "Fine, okay but... Oh Mona! Hey! MONA!" she screamed.

Spencer wipped her head backwards. Oh. My. God. Mona was standing, talking to somebody in a hoodie. She waved at Hanna and continued speaking to the black hoodie. Ugh, probably one of her minions. Hanna started walking but Spencer grabbed her her arm, pulling her back. "Don't," she warned.

Hanna pulled her hand back. "Don't what, Spencer?" She crossed her arms.

"I just don't think it is a good idea," Spencer said.

"Okay, what is wrong with you today! She's my best friend! She cares about me-"

"We're your friends too!" Spencer shot back.

"Really? Really Spencer? Because so far you guys haven't shown me any friendly gestures lately! You two could enjoy your little secret. It won't be long before A finds out about it and tells the whole of Rosewood!" She shouted.

"What are we arguing about?" Mona said, sneaking behind us.

"Nothing... important," Aria spoke first in a very long time.

"So how are we?" Mona asked, the biggest grin like... ever on her face.

"We were good," Spencer replied. "Before you walked in over her." God, how did Spencer not see it? The big, fake smile. She was everywhere. Spencer wasn't always rude, but she wanted to send Mona a message. She. Wasn't. Araid. She held her head up high and didn't flinch.

"Okay, someone's a little grumpy," Mona said, chuckling.

"Mona, let's get out of here and find somewhere with nice people," Hanna said, pulling her shorter friend.

They started walking away, until Spencer stopped them. "Oh, Mona," Spencer called before Mona turned around. "You think you are safe on the outside but your not when I'm on the inside." Spencer said. "Snapping yet?" She added. She was quoting A-or in this case Mona's- text messages. She wore a goofy smile while Mona's faded away and walked off with Hanna.

Aria kept looking around unsure of what to do or say. "What was that?" She asked.

Spencer turned around looking at Aria. "Aria, if I tell you this, it shouldn't change anything."

"Okay..."

Spencer sighed. "Mona is A!"

Aria looked shocked and confused. Looking at the direction Hanna and Mona went in then looking at Spence. She started chuckling, then laughing. "No she is not."

Spencer was about to cry. "Yes, Aria she is."

Aria tilted her head to the side. "Spence, I know you want to-"

"ARIA SHE IS!" Spencer screamed. Aria looked around, unsure of what to do. "Aria, please, please don't make me feel crazy. Emily already thinks that I am lying and Hanna won't talk to me for a long, long time and... and-" she stopped, tears stinging her eyes.

"Okay, Spence, calm down. It is okay. Um, maybe you can start off by telling me why you think Mona is A." She said.

And so Spencer explained, sure not to miss one little detail. Aria was, yet again, unsure of what to say, but she didn't object, she just kept listening to her friend.

"You probably think I am nuts," Spencer said, once she was done.

"No, no I just... that's a lot to take in at the moment. I think your theory is great actually," she said. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

"It's not a theory it is the truth," Spencer stated, looking around.

"Hey, Toby," she said looking at Spencer. "Spencer...? No, she hasn't been avoiding you she just... coffee...? Today?" Aria stated proundly. "No she'll be there. Yeah, of course. In fact, I'll make sure of it... okay... okay bye!" She said, looking up at her friend. "Spencer, you have a date this evening so move it."

Spencer widened her eyes. "A-a date?" Spencer stuttered. "No. No way. I've been avoiding him."

"Why?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked arond, then came closer to Aria and whispered, "I used the 'L' word." Referring to this moring.

Aria looked impressed. "Well, after tonight you'll be able to use it as much as you can," she said before linking her arms with Spencer and walking off.

* * *

**Spencer and Toby will go on a date. Spencer told Aria. Next chapter will be up next week. Please, please, please, please, please review! I don't get enough reviews! It really makes me sad. I want to know what you think! Do you like it? Do you not? So please make me happy and in a line or a word or anything tell me what you think.**


End file.
